Little Fingers
by TheCrazyAuthors
Summary: Avery Curtis is 8 days old when Emily Lewis leaves her on the Curtis' doorstep with only a note. Ponyboy hadn't even known his ex-girlfriend had been pregnant, let alone that he'd been a father for a week. How's he going to take care of a baby? By Jackie.
1. Chapter 1

**LITTLE FINGERS**

**Authors Note: **Hey! Jackie here! Here's the beginning of my series, called Little Fingers! And here is the very first chapter! Also, I'm gonna go with **3 reviews** to the next chapter. So if you read and you like, review, please!! I luv my reviewers! Just no flames. Please?

**Chapter One**

**PONY POV**

_Monday, August 28, 1968_

_7:45 PM_

_Dear Ponyboy, _

_It's been almost nine months since I've seen you. And by now, you know why. Her name is Avery Elizabeth Curtis. She's only eight days old. She was born on August 20__th__ at 2:19 AM. I can't take care of her, Ponyboy, you know I can't. I don't have a job or any source of income and the moment and you know as well as I do that my parents won't help me out. If that weren't enough reason for you, I personally don't think I would make a good mother. _

_I'm sorry, Ponyboy, for everything. I'm sorry for not telling you about her, and I'm especially sorry for just dumping her on you like this. I feel horrible, but I want a good life for her, and I can't give that to her with no money. I can't. I'm sorry, but no matter how many times I say that nothing will change. I'm starting a new life for myself, and I can't have a baby tying me down. _

_I hope you're willing to understand. If you still don't want her, you can call Child Services or something. Just make sure they put her with a good family, Ponyboy, and make sure she knows that her mother loves her and the mistakes that I made were not her fault. I didn't give her up because I didn't love her. I gave her up because I do. I fell in love with her the minute I saw her, and I just want the best for her. Make sure she knows that. _

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. My family is moving to San Antonio so we can have a fresh start. I hope to see you, and Avery, again someday. I'm sorry, Ponyboy. I'm sorry. We all make mistakes. Mine were just worse than usual. I'll see you again someday, I hope; if you'll let me. And I'll send money as often as I can, to help you out. Goodbye, Pony, and I'm sorry. But that doesn't really change anything, does it? _

_~Emily Lewis _

A small baby girl laid, sleeping peacefully, in a car seat. Small tufts of dark hair were visible from under her pink hat. She was cuddling a small, pink teddy bear, sucking her thumb, and smiling contentedly at the same time. My heart melted at the sight of the beautiful baby girl. My beautiful baby girl. Avery stirred and rolled over in her car seat as best she could. She wasn't strapped in, but it didn't matter, because we were on my front porch, not in a car.

I picked the small baby girl up and cradled her in my arms, not knowing to support her neck and head but doing it instinctively. I was already in love with the little bundle of pink that smelled like baby powder and shampoo that I held in my arms.

"Avery Elizabeth," I cooed softly to the sleeping baby, carrying her carefully inside. I gently set her on the sofa and brought her car seat and a diaper bag of essentials that was with it inside. I placed Avery back in her car seat so there was no danger of her falling off the sofa and getting hurt. I began to re-read Emily's letter.

Emily was my girlfriend when I was 14. She stayed my girlfriend until about four months after I turned fifteen, and she told me her and her family was moving to Kentucky. Did she return just to drop Avery off? Was she on her way to San Antonio now, or was she already there? Did she even drop the baby off herself? There were thousands of questions I wanted to ask, but no one would answer them if I did. I wasn't expecting Avery too, after all, and no one else was home. Even if someone was home, I doubt they would know the answers.

_If you still don't want her, you can call Child Services or something. Just make sure they put her with a good family, Ponyboy, and make sure she knows that her mother loves her and the mistakes that I made were not her fault. I didn't give her up because I didn't love her. I gave her up because I do._

That's a funny way of saying you love your child, I thought. Leaving them on the doorstep of their father, who hadn't even known he had a kid until now. I was still debating about calling Child Services, but was leaning toward not. She might get placed with a good, caring family, but she might also get placed with a family that didn't care about her at all. I didn't know if I wanted to take that chance.

Avery chose that moment to gurgle in her sleep. She looked panicked for a moment, until she reached her hand out and grabbed mine. I hadn't realized I was sitting on the floor right next to her car seat until then. When she grabbed my hand, she instantly calmed down. She might have even smiled.

That's exactly when I knew I wouldn't, and probably couldn't, even if I wanted to, give her to Child Services. She already had her little fingers wrapped around my heart.

**A/N: I know it's short. But I felt that this chapter should end here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LITTLE FINGERS**

**Authors Note: **I got my three reviews within a few hours of postings, so I'm gonna go with five reviews this time. This chapter is dedicated to my first three reviews, TheNightimeSky, dannie california and 03. Also, I'm looking for a female OC. Send in your names and personalities and things like that (description, pairing, kid or no kid…stuff like that) and I'll pick the best! Again, thanks to my reviewers!

**Chapter Two**

**DARRY POV**

_Monday, August 28, 1968_

_9:56 PM_

The first thing I noticed when Soda and I stepped into the house was a baby girl, lying on a blanket spread out on the floor, sleeping peacefully. Ponyboy was sitting on the sofa, staring down at her, a piece of paper beside him. The baby rolled over in her sleep.

"Pony…what's a baby doing in our living room?" Soda said from behind me. Ponyboy picked up the piece of paper beside him and handed it to Soda. I read it over his shoulder._ Her name is Avery Elizabeth Curtis…I'm sorry for not telling you about her…I can't have a baby tying me down…If you still don't want her, you can call Child Services or something…We all make mistakes…_

The baby- Avery Elizabeth- was…Ponyboy's? My 16-year-old brother had a _daughter_? I hadn't even known Ponyboy was interested in girls, yet, but, come to think of it, I had my first girlfriend when I was 13. But still, my little brother was a _father_? I was an _uncle_? It'd always seemed that I'd be the first to have kids, seeing as I was the oldest one out of the three of us.

I wasn't mad at Ponyboy. I was _furious_. I had thought he had enough sense to use protection if he was doing those kinds of things, but I guess not. Or else he wouldn't be in this mess.

"Ponyboy-" I began, but he cut me off, shaking his head.

"I know, Dar. I was stupid. I wasn't thinking. I didn't use my head. I know. I'm sorry," He said. Why did he think that an apology solves everything? Like that girlfriend of his said, it doesn't change anything.

"You realize that your whole life has changed, now? You're gonna have to get a job, you're not gonna be able to go to college even if you do get a scholarship, you can't try out for track this year, you can't go out with friends...Ponyboy, do you realize how badly you screwed your life up?" I said, almost yelling. He looked down at his feet and nodded dully.

"Are you gonna give her to Child Services, Pony?" Soda asked, quietly from behind me.

"No," he said, simply.

"Are you sure that's the best thing for her…and for you?" Soda asked. Ponyboy nodded. It was times like this I envied Soda. He knew how to keep calm, cool and collected, even (and especially) in situations like this. I wish I knew how to not lose my head. Sometimes, Ponyboy just makes me really angry, and I can't keep from yelling at him.

"How can you know what's best for her, Ponyboy? How can you know what's best for you?" I yelled. Ponyboy cowered and shrugged.

"I just do, Darry. I'm not giving her up. She's my daughter and I don't want some stranger raising her," He said, defiantly, almost yelling, but not quite. I could tell he was dead serious about not giving her to Child Services, so I decided to let the matter drop.

"And what about school? How are you going to manage going to school if you have to take care of Avery?" I asked. Ponyboy shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm sixteen, I can drop out if you'll sign the paper…," He began.

"No. I'm not gonna sign that paper, Ponyboy, because you're not gonna drop out of school, ya hear? You're gonna get a job and you're gonna pay for babysitting or a daycare or something, okay?" I said. Ponyboy wasn't gonna drop out of high school; I wasn't gonna let him.

**A/N:** I intended for this chapter to be longer, but I wanted to get it up for y'all!


End file.
